


Isu Lahan Jemuran

by Fuenoteki



Series: Celana [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nulis Random 2017, Nulis Random 2k17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Ketika keluarga Isogai membutuhkan lahan jemuran ekstra...





	Isu Lahan Jemuran

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble buat nulis random 2017. Buat pemidju biar keluar dari wb juga.
> 
> Soon bakal di-upload juga oleh akun Teh Pucuk Harem di ffn.

Pada suatu saat, Isogai berpikir untuk melakukan salah satu kegiatan rutinnya di rumah sobat pirangnya. Suatu kegiatan yang yakni menuntutnya untuk sedikit memutuskan urat malunya.

Baiklah, sebut ini dengan menjemur pakaian. Tentu saja sang ibu tidak menyuruhnya untuk begitu, ia melakukannya seratus persen atas inisiatif sendiri.

Pasalnya Isogai sudah lelah mendengar jeritan adik perempuannya setiap ke toilet malam-malam, hanya gara-gara mengira pakaian yang digantung di beberapa sudut rumah mereka adalah sesuatu yang gaib. Ditambah lagi, ternyata adik laki-lakinya ini masuk kategori anak bandel, jadi ketika saudara perempuannya berjalan ke toilet, ia sering sekali membuat suara-suara gaib atau menggerak-gerakkan salah satu jemuran di situ. Ujung-ujungnya nanti mereka berdua bertengkar malam-malam, jika sedang tak beruntung ditambah adik perempuannya yang menangis. Isogai butuh berjam-jam untuk menenangkannya.

Ya, keluarga Isogai sangat membutuhkan tempat jemuran tambahan. Rumah mereka sudah cukup sempit. Halaman sih ada, namun empat kepala tak muat untuk menjemur pakaian masing-masing. Jadi suatu hari ibunya mengusulkan untuk menggantung pakaian basah mereka seperti itu, dan menyalakan kipas angin di angka tertinggi. Tapi Isogai sadar itu hanya menambah pengeluaran biaya listrik mereka saja.

Makanya itu tak lama ia mengadakan konferensi kecil dengan Maehara saat sedang piket kelas. Tentu, ia tak berani langsung meminta. Ia bertele-tele dulu sampai sobatnya itu menghela napas berkali-kali karena sang ketua kelas ini tak selesai-selesai membicarakan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Jadi aku mesti apa supaya adik-adikmu tidak mengganggumu malam-malam? Mengajari mereka beretika?"

Isogai Yuuma bungkam. Ia bermaksud meminta izin untuk menjemur di rumah sobatnya itu, namun tak terpikirkan olehnya, ucapan Maehara Hiroto ada benarnya juga, mengesampingkan idenya untuk menjemur pakaian di rumah orang lain.

"...Tapi Maehara, kau tahu 'kan, penghasilanku...takkan cukup untuk membayarmu mengursusi adik-adikku..." Daaaan, keluarlah kalimat keramat Isogai.

"...Tentu aku melakukannya dengan suka rela to," sahut Maehara sembari meraih penghapus papan tulis.

".......oh..." Isogai melanjutkan mengelap jendela begitu segumpal kain basah dioper Kataoka padanya.

...Tunggu dulu. Ini...ajari apa maksudnya?? Isogai kira itu gurauan si pirang semata. Tentu saja, apa yang bakal Maehara ajari pada para adiknya itu tanda tanya besar. Ajari untuk merayu anak orang? Seingat Isogai, itulah kemahiran termutakhir sobatnya itu.

Ingat niat awalmu, Isogai Yuuma!

"...........Jadi begini, Maehara," Dasar tak peka! ucap Isogai dalam hati saat berhenti berkata sejenak. "....aku...mau...umm...mau ke..rumahmu...mau---"

Entah kenapa, Maehara buru-buru menyelesaikan kerjaannya menghapus papan tulis. Ia menyandar papan tulis lalu memandang si ikemen berpucuk dengan intens."

"Kau mau ke rumahku?"

"....Ya..?" Isogai merengut agak heran.

"Hari Sabtu ini saja, orang tuaku pergi di saat itu."

"?????????"

...Tampaknya sang ketua kelas masih mesti berusaha lebih keras lagi demi biaya listrik rumahnya. Semangat, Mas Puc--Ikemen!


End file.
